


The 2 Pairs of Hybrids.

by MistressNienna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressNienna/pseuds/MistressNienna
Summary: A decade of planning and plotting will be ruined and four Hybrids break free, the youngest of them severely mentally broken and suffering from MPD(multi personal disorder). Can they help him recover and do he even want them to?Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron bashing! Evil manipulating Dumbledore!Torture scenes so be warned.this is the re-write of The Four Beings are arriving!





	The 2 Pairs of Hybrids.

**Author's Note:**

> KTT2123 is the creator of the Phoenix Hybrid  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/4047521/  
> Please check out her work of Dominant My Soul.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a proud man, he had several rewards for this and that, he was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and lastly Headmaster at Hogwarts; his life work, at least as far the world thought anyway.  
Sitting in his office surrounded by all his belongings from a lifespan of memories and accomplishments, his eyes though was not seeing any of this. They was glued on a small gold ring showing off a beautiful, black, cut stone as they had been since he returned hours ago. His emotions were having a battle between Sense and Want and not a small amount of unease, coming from the ring; the magic penetrating from it was pure power and evil, even he had been too wary to create one of his own. He knew he should just destroy it, weakening his enemy, but he found it harder now that he had figured out just what that stone could do. A longing came to life and burned fiercer than before now that the opportunity was within his reach; could he risk it all?  
One moment, that’s all he asked for, one small moment to confess. After all he had done for both the Magical and Muggle society, wasn’t he entailed to a prize?  
He felt the ring agree, its magic trailing over his senses while shifting from foreboding to a welcoming warmth overtaking his body; drugging him to compliance.  
He felt his hand let go of the arm rest, it tinkled a little as blood flow was restored, it kept moving towards the ring and though he knew he shouldn’t touch it – knew it were a trap – he was powerless to stop his hand’s progress. He could only watch, with a feeling of anticipating, as the ring grew nearer his finger; he wanted to scream as the magic build up, ready to strike when connected with flesh. Releasing thick, black, smoke cloaking and nearly suffocated him.

“AAAARRRRHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” The scream finally broke in his throat, scarring poor Fawkes into a pre-mature Burning, not that his Master was in a mind to notice. He was still screaming as fire began trailing up his wand hand, through the veins and blackening them, burning its way straight to his core. Albus screamed anew as a crack appeared in his core, leaving unrepairable damage, he felt his Active spells dissolve, his last thought before passing out were ‘This is not happening!’ and the ring stopped spinning to innocently lay, flat, on the grand table; the only evidence of something having happened was a scourge mark where the ring had been spinning.

 

Miles and miles away a large group were gathering under deep secrecy, most ignorant of the exact location, all arriving in a well-remembered order; the first to kneel before their Master was Severus Snape – having been upgraded to Right Hand for the very successful restorative Potion giving him his own body – Severus was closely followed by Fenrir Greyback – who had demanded the status of Left Hand with the ground of being Alfa, Voldemort hadn’t wanted a pissed off Werewolf to watch out for and this way he could keep a watchful eye on the wolf – they both stayed bowed while backing into their spot at either side of him. Next to arrive was Bella, husband and brother in law, better known as the Lestrange Pack, both Malfoys followed closely. The Carrows Siblings entered just as Malfoy Senior and Jr. had taken their places, Crouch Jr. spotted flaming cheeks as he made his way to his Master, he could feel blaming eyes from every direction, he hurried to bow and find his spot closest to the door. Wormtail slinked in, fiddling with his silver hand, he too bowed and ran back to stand by the door. After the graveyard, Wormtail fell from his status of Right Hand and Crouch Jr from his status of highest in the Inner Circle.  
Voldemort himself had also changed quite a bit, by sheer luck it turned out; He’d ordered Severus to use hair he’d stored some years before his downfall at least as far as he’d remembered. So, imagine his and his follower’s shock when he emerged from the cauldron as a twenty year old man, Bella had been in tears and he was rather sure the rest had been ogling him behind their masks but the one most shocked had been a, bound, Harry Potter. Voldemort had enjoyed the boy’s curious and lustful stares as he had walked around talking with his followers, he had even heard growls and had at first thought it to be Fenrir and when he had turned fully to face Harry, he’d been rather surprised when the boy managed to break free from the headstone. They had circled each other, he’d found it curious the way Harry had behaved; almost predatory and his eyes had been different. Now, the boy had never looked at him with any trace of fear, caution and wary, but never fear. It had made him uneasy of the boy when even just a babe, having stared at him with those intense, green, eyes. He’d been shocked to see the same intense shine that many years later but this time it had been mixed with other things he still couldn’t put a finger on; despite having reviewed it in a Pensive plenty of times.  
His blue eyes scanned the bowed heads, suddenly realizing he was running low on Inner Circle members and it made him moody, his eyes stopped at Draco and an idea came to mind.

“Draco… come here.” Voldemort enjoyed the boy’s shiver and hesitation, though he never liked to hurt those still in school, in fear of damaging them and by that call attention, he used a minor stinging Hex when needed. Draco, though, needed no reminders to obey; Senior having done a good job raising his heir. “Draco, you are year mate of Potter?” Draco nodded. “Good, good. I want you to befriend him, gain his trust. I don’t care how you manages this.”

“My Lord. The animosity between Potter and myself is legendary even outside the school’s society. I don’t see how I can make him forget or forgive.” Voldemort contemplated the words; he knew them to be honest, as even he himself had received reports, so how could it be done? “With your permission, My Lord, I could try to reconcile with the Granger Girl.”

“Granger. That would be the Muggleborn, yes?” Draco nodded. “Your sin of socializing with such a thing shall be wiped clean once your mission is complete.” Draco bowed in gratitude but wasn’t looking forward to woe Hogwarts Know-It-All, he was waved away so he returned to his father side; feeling the man shake in anger, tonight would not be pleasant that’s for sure.

“Severus, report!” 

“My Lord.” Severus moved to stand before Voldemort. “The Headmaster has been disappearing through summer and even missed the Welcoming Feast. He’s been refusing any inquiries, I noticed his cabin filling with new memories, but I’ve been unsuccessful in obtaining anyone.” Voldemort studied his spy closely, asserting possible motives, having been unsure of the man since his return. “Potter returned a week before school and received his own rooms, he’s hardly seen without Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley.” Severus bowed to conclude his report, he knew what would come next as he had reported nothing of value; only more questions.

“Severus, I’m disappointed … You’ve had all summer, and this is what you bring?” Severus bowed lower to brace for the spell. “Cucio…” The spell flew almost as lazily as it had been spoken but hit its target with great force. Severus felt the curse hit, building up, and then suddenly it vanished leaving him disoriented. Having fallen to his knee, when hit, he tried to raise but his legs had turned jelly. lifting his head slightly to glance at his Lord, underneath his lashes, but the sight meeting his eyes make him to a double back and they grew to sausage size; the Dark Lord was holding his head, probably in pain, and he was starting to convulse.

“My Lord!” Severus hurried to catch their Lord, before he hit the marble floor, Fenrir appeared by their side and Severus had him helping with holding their Lord as he was scratching at his head.

“Snape, do something!” Severus rolled his eyes at the command, a recurring thing, as their equal status made it impossible for one of them to command the other to anything; a thing he knew irked the Wolf.

“Shut up and hold him down.” Fenrir did while Severus did a superficial scan, he didn’t dare use a deeper or more precise spell as it could react badly to what ever there had hit their Lord. “Mind related... I see some physic changes too… this shouldn’t be that level…” He called their Healer over and had him read the scan. “So, you agree? Thank you. Obliviate!” The Healer wobbled back to his partner, Fenrir was giving him questioning glares but held his tongue for once. “There is nothing to be done. He is receiving a Creature Inheritance and I imagine he is having his memories altered back but I have no idea why now. An Inheritance usually come when you turn of age.” Looking at their Lord he wondered what creature he would turn out to be, as far as he had researched he knew of no creature blood in the Slytherin Line; they had never mixed outside their own line, ending with Riddle. “I’m more worried about the mind magic, the levels indicated a decade of altering but who could have gotten close enough?”

“Dumbledore! Who else!” Fenrir turned to the room. “Everyone, down and secure your wrists to the floor, Dumbledore has messed with our minds!” Severus appreciated the Wolf keeping the bit about the inheritance out, everyone did as told and helped each other with Bella being the last and Severus secured her just as she began screaming followed by Lucius and Severus observed three more before he felt his own head develop a heavy pressure stemming from inside. He calmly counted seconds, to later analyses, and as he hit twenty the pressure shifted to a needle prick sensation and images appeared he recognized but the longer he studied it the more he saw it merge into either something very similar or it turned out he was mated with Lucius and Draco was his Son. Huh, who would have guessed?  
More than twenty years of memories merged into something else; he had reported abuse but been ignored when he thought it had been handled. He had listened to Black, helped capture Wormtail – who it turned out was a spy for Albus, he would take care of that as soon as he could move – he had nearly been kissed trying to save Potter and Black before being saved himself. He had reported Mad-Eye several times but Albus obviated him, he counted about fifty Obliviate besides the altering, and what altering’s.  
“Snape… wake up.” Oh joy, Wolf was awake. “Get me free!”

“Alright, cool it.” Feeling for his wand, he came up empty and in frustrations, he banged his fist into the marble, hardly feeling it in his hand, the floor shook but Fenrir gave a, small, bark. “What was that?” Severus sat up and looked around to see a free Fenrir and everyone also seemed free to get up, Severus glared as Fenrir came over with his eyes fixed on him; he hated scrutiny.

“Snape… what the fuck?!” Severus glanced at the floor and saw a force-imprint and growing outwards from it was a spider web of breached marble. “What did you do? Look at you!” Fenrir conjured a mirror and spun it around to show Severus his reflection; had he not been a vampire he might have had a heart attack on the spot.  
First off, he was full on vampire mode, which is a rare thing – contrary to belief – so his irises were all red, fangs out, his skin matched the cream marble floor, his nails had grown a few inches and sharpened to a sharp tip, and able to penetrate skin, normally used to slash.  
Next, he now had wings emblazed with fire. Almost black with streaks of blue, the flames having blue tips and a few notches darker than normal fire, the wings was sprawled out behind his and was hardly noticeable despite the flames. He again looked at the mark in the floor, that his hand had done moments before, had he really done a unlocking charm with a thought?

“What’s going on here? Severus… is that you?” Everyone turned at their Lord’s voice, all of them gasping at seeing the man with wings like Severus’, his were a royal blue with a tinge of emerald. “What now?” Fenrir silently shifted around with the mirror and this time it were their Lord gasping. “What is this?! Severus, care to enlighten me on why we have wings?!” 

“Creature inheritance, my lord, I had apparently been made to forget that I had one too…” He suddenly felt arms around his waist, smells invaded his senses and memories of love and family filled his mind; he swung around in the arms to face his Mate and was only mildly surprised to see the man with grey wings, the white looked like melted snow doings of the flames, other than that Lucius looked like himself. “Draco?” His son came over slowly, hesitant, and why wouldn’t he? He was only just born when Albus messed with their minds, so as far as he was concerned he was son of Lucius and that dreadful woman his father forced on him – never mind he had mated – he gave Draco a small smile and waved closer. “It’s alright.” Draco glanced at his father, who gave a nod, the moment he was within reach Severus pulled his son into his arms and released his scent both to mark his son and it allowed Draco to smell him and maybe remember him.

“He killed my Cousin!” Everyone turned at Bella’s shout, finding her in her husband’s arms, trying to get free, both brothers ended up cooperating to hold the woman back from apperating to Hogwarts. “Let me go, dimwit.”

“Bella, control yourself this instant.” Voldemort – he would change back to Riddle – turned around to walk back to his throne but the moment his eyes fell on the elaborate piece he felt a deep hatred for Albus; he had been forced, quite genially actually, into being the bad guy while Albus masqueraded as the Light’s Leader when he secretly was behind every little misdeed. Nodding to himself he drew his wand, contemplating his ideas for the necessary change, he settled on a design but before he could utter the charm the throne began sinking into the floor; the chair lost several pieces as they were made into chairs and a table. 

“My Lord…? Did you just do that without a spell..?” Riddle turned to look shocked at Severus and Lucius, Draco had moved closer, when the table appeared, to inspect the crystal it had been made from. “Sev did too.” They all hurried to find the seat meant for them, working from the end with Riddle; Fenrir and Severus sat on each side of their Lord, going from Severus, then came Both Malfoy – Lucius by his mate's side – the Lestrange Pack followed Fenrir and next came the Carrows and lastly Crouch Jr. Following Draco was the Healer and lastly Wormtail. 

“We seems to find us at a game-changer point. First order of business; we have to free our allies, this means forgetting every altered memory and start anew. People we thought were foes is now friends and vice versa. I know it’s a lot to take in so we will take some time to ourselves to sort out the memories, no one leaves the premise; Albus must know his charms have failed and will be looking for us, I’m sure more will arrive soon enough, more must be affected too.” Everyone nodded gratefully. “Draco, you are, of course, to forget befriending Miss. Granger. It will be done another way.” Draco tried to bow his head for his Lord but Severus still haven’t let him go so his seat was empty while he was stretched across one leg of Severus and His father. 

“Yes, my Lord.” Draco felt himself blush at Riddle's scrutiny of the three of them. “My Lord?” Riddle nodded for him to continue, and Draco felt himself get a little daring what with sitting in his father’s lap, so he looked directly at Riddle; something he had never done since joining. “The Headmaster didn’t mess too much with my mind, as far as I can tell, but I do seem to remember things differently.” Both his father and Riddle studied him while Severus laid a supporting hand on his son's lower back. “Such as the fight in the bathroom incident. Before I remembered Potter attacking me with one of Severus’ invented cursed but now I remember it as be the Headmaster after he stunned Potter, who had been talking to me but the conversation is lost for me. Why would the Headmaster do such a thing?”

“A valid question, Draco, one I must answer for you to understand the events but not today. We are all tired and confused right now, in some time I will tell the story.” Draco smiled gratefully, he felt his fear for the man shift to more positive feelings of a strange familiarly. Would he also get a inheritance? Was that why he felt safe now, he could feel a fellow creature? He noticed that the same went for his Godfather, he had never feared the man but he had been weary of him, so it was totally bizarre to sit in his lap and feel safe and loved; the man having never inspired such positive feelings. “Let us retire for the day, we will have a get-together in 2 days and just get to know each other again. I feel many changes in us all and we will utilize that. Goodnight.” Everyone stood and bowed, Severus stayed while pushing his mate and child towards the door, Riddle raised his eyebrow.

“I request Wormtail to stay with me.” Wormtail paled but froze on the spot, praying to every goddess he knew. “Wormtail, join me.” The man hesitated so Severus did a accio on the shaking man.

“Severus, may I ask what this is about?”

“Yes my Lord. It would seem that my new memories tells me that Wormtail as a spy for Albus, that’s why he lived with the Weasleys so long; he was spying on them so Albus could keep them in line. I request to place him in the prison.” All color had drained from Wormtail’s face. “I think his silence speaks for itself, my Lord.” 

“Indeed, Severus. Escort him to a nice cell, we will interrogate him at another time.” Severus smirked at the comment of a nice room, he would make sure the room was extra nice for the traitor.  
Meanwhile Riddle moved to his armchair in the library with a old tome on creatures, hoping to discover his species, a glass of firewhisky besides him and preparing to a few days of stress.

In another part of the world a boy, nearly fifteen, convulsed in his sleep a few seconds before relaxing, a feat not accomplished since leaving Hogwarts. His uncle had been extra mean this summer, he nearly drove his Nephew down with his new car and Harry was worked like a horse, every morning more and more bruises and cuts appeared but they didn’t seem to have a cause; it was somewhat normal for Harry Potter to not remember whole hours or even a whole day. Since coming to Hogwarts it had happened more and more frequently but there he could remember it in scarce details, mostly getting told what happened.  
The young man remained sleeping and none the wiser of his attack, blissfully dead to the world.

Xxxxx TBC xxxxX

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas!
> 
> First draft of a rewritten story with a adopted creature.  
> I’m very open to supporting critique and helpful tips to my spellings and plot.
> 
> POLL: WHO SHOULD I PAIR DRACO WITH? NIETHER THIS NOR THE ORIGINAL IS DRACO PAIRED YET, SO…YOUR THOUGHT? Fred and/or George? Bachelor Lestrange? Or maybe a AU? 
> 
> Those free for pairing: Neville, both Twins, Ginny, Petunias, Rabastan Lestrange, Seamus(not black), Dean.


End file.
